Falsas histórias
by Branca Takarai
Summary: [LokiMayura] [One shot] Mayura pára de ir a agência de Loki sem explicação alguma, o que faz o deus ir tomar algumas satisfações com a garota. Resposta ao desafio dos temas do Mundo dos fics.


_Resumo: Mayura pára de ir a agência de Loki sem explicação alguma, o que faz o deus ir tomar algumas satisfações com a garota. Resposta ao desafio do Mundo dos fics. _

_História curtinha escrita para a resposta do desafio dos tema. Peguei o tema 'Rumores' e nem sei como saiu um fic de Loki XD Estou me acostumando mais a escrever com o anime. Bom, espero que gostem. _

**Falsas histórias**

Loki estava entediado. Os braços apoiados sobre a mesa e um olhar detido na porta do escritório. Mas, por mais que encarasse aquela porta, e por mais que fosse um deus poderoso não conseguiria fazer com que _ela _aparecesse quando ele bem quisesse ou estivesse sentindo falta dos gritos estridentes de _Fushigi mystery _que sempre escapavam por aqueles lábios.

– Daddy? – o deus com aparência de menino olhou para baixo onde Fenrir o encarava com um olhar de preocupação.

– O que houve, Fenrir? – Loki perguntou em seu tom habitual de calma.

– Eu que pergunto – Fenrir disse aborrecido. – O senhor está estranho, Daddy, fica enfurnado aqui, ou no quarto! Está sentindo falta da garota mistério?

– Eu? Sentindo falta da Mayura? – Loki girou os olhos e voltou a apoiar os braços na mesa. – De onde tirou isso?

– Está assim desde que ela sumiu! – Fenrir falou como se aquilo fosse algo bem óbvio.

– Eu não estou sentindo falta da Mayura – Loki respondeu um pouco irritado. – Só estou estranhando o fato dela ter resolvido parar de vir aqui, e também não ter enviado recado algum. Thor disse que ela está indo normalmente as aulas então doente não está.

– Se está tão enfadado por que não vai até a escola perguntar a ela o que está acontecendo ou então ao templo? – Fenrir sugeriu e recebeu um olhar pensativo como resposta. – Por favor, não é, Daddy? O senhor permaneceu aqui por causa da garota mistério, e agora ela some no ar? É no mínimo falta de consideração dela!

– Tem razão – Loki saltou da cadeira e foi em direção da porta. – Essa hora ela já deve estar em casa. Vou até lá conversar com ela e saber qual é o problema.

– Loki-Tama?! – Ecchan, que até então estava adormecido no sofá, despertou e seguiu o mestre.

– Fique em casa, Ecchan, eu prefiro conversar com a Mayura sozinho – Loki disse fechando a porta com um baque surdo.

Era no mínimo estranho não saber o que dizer quando a encontrasse. Ora! Ele era o grande Loki, deus do caos, nunca tivera problemas para dizer nada. E, além disso, Mayura era apenas uma humana! Problemática, escandalosa e geniosa, mas ainda assim uma humana. Tudo bem, poderia sim estar sentindo _um pouco_ de falta dela, quase nada, mas era lógico que não iria dizer isso a ela. Quem estava devendo alguma explicação ali era ela pelo sumiço!

Parou diante do portão da casa. O pai de Mayura não gostava nem um pouco quando Loki aparecia por lá, mas era um caso de urgência. O deus ergueu a mão para empurrar o portão quando sentiu que alguém estava atrás de si.

– Loki-kun? – Mayura murmurou surpresa fazendo com que ele se voltasse para encará-la. – O... O que está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou nervosa.

– Você sabe que eu não gosto de dar voltas, Mayura – Loki disse sério. – Então vou direto ao assunto: Por que não está indo mais a agência? Cansou dos mistérios?

– É claro que não, Loki-kun! – Mayura exclamou alterando um pouco a voz.

– Então...? – Loki falou esperando por uma boa explicação. – Como quer ser minha assistente assim?

– É que... – Mayura corou, e desviou o olhar do dele.

– Mayura! – Loki disse em um tom mais severo que a fez estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

– Quando você fala assim não parece só uma criança de oito anos – Mayura disse nervosa. – Pelo menos se não fosse só um menino de oito anos poderiam falar o que fosse que eu não estaria me importando.

– Do que você está falando? – Loki perguntou confuso.

– Desculpe-me, Loki-kun, o que eu menos queria era te trazer problemas, nem preocupá-lo – Mayura pediu angustiada, mas não explicando o que ele queria entender. – Mas, estão espalhando rumores maldosos sobre nós dois.

– Rumores? – Loki repetiu interessado. – Que tipo de rumores?

– Por favor, não me faça dizer – Mayura falou em um murmúrio e Loki percebeu que ela estava tanto quanto corada demais.

Loki estreitou os olhos e puxou a garota pelo braço fazendo com que ela se inclinasse para ficar da altura dele e assim poder fitá-la.

– Estão dizendo que eu sou muito velha para ficar flertando com menino de oito anos – Mayura disse em um fôlego só, e para a sua surpresa Loki começou a rir.

– Desde quando você leva em consideração o que os outros pensam? – Loki falou ainda rindo um pouco. – E eu pensando que era alguma coisa séria.

– Mas é sério, Loki-kun! – Mayura exclamou exasperada. – Se essas histórias chegarem até os ouvidos do meu pai... Eu não quero nem pensar! Ele iria fazer um escândalo e não me deixaria voltar para a agência nunca mais!

– Você já não está indo até lá, que diferença iria fazer? – Loki perguntou segurando o braço dela com mais força. – Deveria ter falado comigo antes de desaparecer!

– Eu sei – Mayura abaixou a cabeça. – Não farei isso outra vez.

– E, Mayura – Loki segurou o rosto dela para que ela continuasse o encarando, depois sorriu marotamente. – Rumores são apenas histórias falsas, não são? – acrescentou interessado.

– Sim... São – Mayura respondeu nervosa. Não gostava muito quando Loki a fitava daquela forma. – Mas, eu me incomodo, Loki-kun. Não estou fazendo nada de errado para que fiquem falando esse tipo de coisa.

O sorriso de Loki se alargou ainda mais, e antes que Mayura tivesse chance de pensar ou falar qualquer coisa, ele roçou levemente seus lábios nos dela.

– Agora não haverá mais rumores – Loki disse assim que se afastou dela. Mayura levou as mãos à boca, surpresa demais para conseguir esboçar qualquer reação. – Já que não há mais história falsa.

Ele sorriu da expressão de incredulidade de Mayura, e virou-se para voltar para casa.

– Amanhã esteja na agência, e sem desculpas para faltar, Mayura. Querendo ou não, eu sou o seu chefe e não quero ser desobedecido – Loki disse em um tom autoritário.

– Ele não pode ter apenas oito anos – Mayura murmurou observando-o desaparecer no final da rua. E ainda confusa, entrou em casa, resolvendo deixar os rumores esquecidos, afinal, como Loki havia dito, agora eram apenas histórias falsas.

**FIM**


End file.
